Somewhere Out There
by Midnitewonder21
Summary: EDITED Hermione and Draco have both changed over the summer. Can they see that in each other. Will their new found friend get the two to see that they like each other? Will the band that they start make it easier? r&r HGDM
1. New Girl and Singing

A/N: Ok I own all poems and songs unless stated other wise, so if you would like to use them, email me to ask. The Song Come Clarity is by IN Flames, not me I don't own it. Tears

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of these characters, except for Heaven Whitmore. She's all mine. Harry Potter people belong to JK.

Somewhere Out There

She sat by the window on the train watching the rain pour down. Harry and Ron were of with their new girlfriends and she just didn't feel like being the fifth wheel all the time. She hated it. Hermione and her friends had drifted apart during the summer. They didn't understand her anymore. They didn't know what her home life was like...for fuck's sake they didn't even care. They never asked her. Staring out the window she hummed a song she was thinking of.

"Granger, stop that godforsaken humming. It's giving me a headache!" the Head Boy spat out.

"Well Malfoy, I'm sorry if you hate my humming so much. Why don't you go chill with your asshole friends and leave me be if I bother you so much!" the Head Girl retorted.

"For your information mudblood, my 'friends' as you call them are all retard imbeciles that I hate almost as much as you. Also _I _was here first," he sneered. Hermione snorted and looked up at him with a smirk.

"My god, _I was here first_. Are you that childish?" she said while reaching into her bag.

"Well, well, the mudblood has spunk..." Hermione couldn't hear the rest of his words. She put on her head phones, and turned on her magical IPod. While she listened to her music she began writing in her note book.

_Upside Down_

_When the world turns upside down  
And all you love  
and all that you know  
Is taken from your hands  
We plead to god to give it back  
But it usually doesn't happen  
But when or love or our trust is bonded  
Bonded together, we can rise against  
The pain, the hate, of all things evil  
All you need is the love of your friends  
Of your family,  
But most importantly the love  
Of your true love, and the love of yourself..._

Hermione looked up...she saw Malfoy watching her. Pulling her earphones out, she asked, "What? What are you looking at Malfoy?" He smirked at her. 'God I hate when he does that' she thought. "Well Granger, not that it matters _what_ I look at, but I was looking at you writing." Confusion showed in her eyes, she shut her book and put it away. "Why the hell were you looking at a mudblood? I know it isn't because you think I'm beautiful or anything. So what the hell was your reason?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you Granger. It's not a rule or anything. But you're right though, it definitely _wasn't_ because you're beautiful. You're anything but that." He smirked. Looking him in the eye hate and burning tears that were daring to fall welled in her eyes. "Fuck you Malfoy!" With that she shot up out of her seat and stormed out of the compartment.

Malfoy looked around stunned. She never usually got that upset. Well except for that one time when she punched him. He looked over towards where she was sitting just a minute ago. Her black note book was sticking out of her bag. 'It can't hurt can it. What that fuck - I'm Draco Malfoy, I never care.' He snickered to himself and reached over to get it. Opening the book he leaned back and began reading Hermione's personal thoughts and feelings. He flipped to a random page in the middle.

_Diary _

_I don't know what to do anymore. My parents are always fighting and I just can't take it anymore. Mom doesn't know what "father" does to me when she's gone_._ This morning when she left I was changing in my room. He came up and just opened the door without knocking. When I turned around he pulled me onto the bed and held me down and started kissing me. He felt me up. God I feel so dirty. I finally was able to push him off. He doesn't know that I've been working out. Harry and Ron don't know what's going on. They ditched me for there slutty girlfriends. I wish I could talk to someone. Oh God I've got to go. He's coming again!_

Malfoy closed the notebook. "Oh my god" he whispered. Thousands of thoughts raced through his head, one of which was pity. 'Oh my god I can't believe I actually pity Granger. A mudblood.' Malfoy was broken out of his thoughts by a girl walking into the compartment with Granger.

"Malfoy, this is Heaven Whitmore. She's new this year." Malfoy looked the new girl up and down. She had long brown hair that was braided all down her head. She wore a short skirt and a long sleeved black top that said _"wats poppin?"_ on the front. This was all worn under her robes. "Heaven comes from America."

"Sup? Malfoy is it?" She held out her hand. Waiting for him to take it Hermione watched his face. He was eyeing Heaven's hand with disgust. "Ah, so I guess you don't know how to be gentlemen. That's nice. Anyway, so Hermione, you were telling me about a new song you wrote. Wanna sing it to me?" Hermione snickered at what she had said to Malfoy, but looked up with surprise with the suggestion.

"Um, sure I guess. You said you can play piano. Right?"

"Yeah, you need me to play?"

"Yeah that would be great." She reached into her bag for her notebook. When she couldn't find it, she glared daggers at Malfoy. "Give me my notebook NOW! What RIGHT do you think you have to take my personal property? WELL!"

He didn't answer. When he held out the book to her she snatched it back so fast, a scratch formed on his hand. "Anyway, here's the sheet music, and my keyboard. You just need to unshrink it." Hermione hand the things to Heaven and set up everything to get ready to sing. She couldn't care less at that point that Malfoy was in the room. She just wanted to lose herself in the music. "Ok, so the piano has the drums and guitar part programmed into it you just play the piano and they will start, alright? 1…2…3"

_Rushing through 30  
Getting older every day  
By two  
Drawing pictures of innocent times  
Could you add color inside these lines? _

Draco was speechless. He couldn't believe her voice. Not only was her life so much like his, but she could sing too. Her voice was beautiful like an angel. 'Wait did I just think that? I'm losing it.' He watched has Hermione sung more of her song; watching the movements of her head and hands.

_I want you to lead me  
Take me somewhere  
Don't want to live  
In a dream one more day  
I want you to lead me  
Take me somewhere  
Don't want to live  
In a dream one more day _

Hermione swayed to her voice and the sound of Heaven playing. She couldn't stop thinking about all the things that had happened that summer: her father molesting her and hitting her. She then thought back to when she first spotted Draco. 'Wait, I just called him Draco.'

She remembered her thoughts of him. The light flutter she felt in her stomach. The way his eyes shined when they looked at her and his teasing smile. 'God, I think I'm falling for that git.'

_Sure it would change my perspective  
I'm certain I would change today  
I'm certain it would change our ways  
Would things fall into place?  
I want you to lead me  
Take me somewhere  
Don't want to live  
In a dream one more day _

Heaven sat watching the reactions of the two teens. 'That Malfoy character was watching Hermione with so much passion. He obviously liked her. Hermione has a beautiful voice. The two of us should start a band. I'll ask her later. She is my only friend so far. I wander if she even likes me? I'm glad I moved here. Oh, the songs almost done.'

_I want you to lead me  
Take me somewhere  
Don't want to live  
In a dream one more day  
I want you to lead me  
Take me somewhere  
Don't want to live  
In a dream one more day  
I want you to lead me  
Take me somewhere  
Don't want to live  
In a dream one more day  
Take me somewhere  
Don't want to live  
In a dream one more day  
Take me somewhere  
Don't want to live  
In a dream one more day _

Hermione's breathing was heavy. The whole compartment was silent. "Hermione that was…"

"Shut up Malfoy." She walked out of the compartment, then stopped. Almost every student that was on the train was in the hall.

"Hermione, was that _you_ singing?" asked a fifth year girl. "Um, yes it was."

"That was bloody brilliant!" Rounds of agreements were shouted out as clapping started. Hermione cheeks flushed a deep crimson as she rushed to the bathroom on the train.

In the compartment where the head boy and the new girl sat, a deep sigh could be heard. "What's wrong Malfoy?"

"Draco."

"What? Oh that's your first name right."

"Yeah that's what it is. Draco Landon Malfoy, pure blood wizard, Slytherin House in Hogwarts." he said holding out his hand.

"Long introduction, huh? Well then, my name is Heaven Grace Whitmore, half blood witch, I was in Owl Wing in Blackthorn Hall" shacking his hand Heaven replied back.

"Blackthorn. Yeah I've heard of that. It's in Massachusetts in America right?"

"Yes, I come from New Hampshire, but the nearest school was in Mass. So are you and Hermione friends?" she asked changing the subject.

Coughing, he replied in a strained voice," No I wouldn't even say we were civil to each other. Although I wish we were, because I'm a changed person and I want her to be able to see that. Earlier I was going to tell her she had a beautiful voice. Then she told me to shut up."

"Hey, what did I miss?" Draco jumped slightly in his seat as Hermione walked in.

"Nothing May although the train just stopped. I think we're here."

"May? Nickname, huh? Yeah we are here. Come on follow me and Draco."

'She just called me Draco. Well, I did call her Hermione earlier. But then she told me to shut up.'

"Who said you could use my first name mudblood?" he growled as he pushed past her.

"Inconsiderate prick."

"May, you hurt his feelings earlier. I thought you should know that." Heaven said, the walked to catch up with Draco, leaving Hermione to think about her thoughts. 'I hurt Malfoy's feelings? What about ME?'


	2. Let's Start This Thing

A/n: Well here is another chapter. I'm still writing and I don't even know if you guys like my story yet. Once again all songs and poems are mine unless I say otherwise.

Disclaimer:

Draco: Hermione...I'm not touching you

Hermione: Malfoy! Stop it you're pissing me off!

Heaven: What they are supposed to be saying is that BlackScream16 aka Amanda Does NOT own HP People just me

Me: yeah what she said.

Somewhere Out There

The carriage ride to the castle was quiet. Malfoy didn't talk to Hermione and she didn't talk to him. Heaven had to go with the first years because she was a new student. When they got to the castle they ushered everyone inside to the great hall. Dumbledore quieted everyone down as the first years and Hermione's and Draco's new found friend entered the hall. The Sorting started with a girl named Raven Abbot and ended with Heaven Whitmore, who ended up in Gryffindor. At the end of the feast, Dumbledore asked the Head Boy and Head Girl to stay back along with Heaven.

"Good evening, my students. How are you three doing so far?"

"Just peachy sir. What is it that you need us for?" Draco asked.

"Well Mr. Malfoy I would like to inform you and Ms. Granger that you two along with Ms. Whitmore will be sharing a dorm setting. Normally it is only the Head Boy and Girl that share dorms. But because I know you two are indeed friends with Miss Whitmore, I thought it best that my two best students be her guides for the year. Now follow me to your living area."

The four walked in silence the whole way. About eight minutes later, the headmaster stopped in front of a portrait of young lovers. A young blonde man and a young blonde woman were holding a light brown haired child. "Password?" the blond asked.

"What would you like your password to be young ones?" Dumbledore asked. The three stared at each other before Heaven spoke up, "How about DH2."

"Sure, why not? Jayden, their password is DH2." The portrait opened as Dumbledore walked away. Inside the room was one long black couch with two red armchairs. Three desks were placed around the room and there was a fireplace was in front of the couch. To the right of the door was a small kitchen/dinning room. Straight in front of them was a hallway. All three walked down the hallway to find four doors. On three of the doors, there were silver plates. The door on the right read _Hermione Granger Head Girl_ and the door on the left read _Draco Malfoy Head Boy_. Where the two doors that made the hall pointed shaped, like a roof top. The last door with a plate read _Heaven Whitmore Gryffindor_. Each walked into their rooms. At first all three didn't believe it was a bedroom at all, because it was all white. They walked out and saw that on the floor in front of the doors were letters addressed to each of them. They picked them up and read:

_As you can see, your room is white. When you walk into the room, think about your dream room. Make sure it is appropriate. Your room can be any color and have any kind of furniture. I hope this suits you well._

_Professor Dumbledore  
Headmaster_

"So we just think about the room we want and poof there it is?" Heaven asked. Hermione nodded and walked back into her room. She thought about blue walls, a star covered ceiling, black colored wood furniture with rose imprints, a vanity table with a built in magical CD player. On the floor in her mind was a black fuzzy rug, and a bed with black and blue sheets and blankets, with matching pillows. When she was done, she opened her eyes and gasped. It was exactly what she wanted. Then her trunk and her cat appeared. She walked over to Crookshanks and let him out. She walked over to her door and walked out of the room to Heaven's. She went to knock on her door just as it swung open.

"Oh, hey Hermione. Want to come in?" She stepped back to let her friend in.

"Heaven um, I want to talk to you about Malfoy."

"Sure May. You want to know what I meant when I said you hurt his feelings right. Well you see, when you were singing, Draco told me he couldn't stop thinking about what a beautiful voice you had. Then after you were done, he tried to tell you so but you told him to shut up."

"He thinks my voice is beautiful? Wow that's new. And I know I told him to shut up, you don't know him like I do. Everything that comes out of is mouth is usually mean and hurtful. So I just didn't want to hear it."

"He's changed May. He told me he's changed. He wants to show you he has, but doesn't know how. He's afraid to show you also because of how things are in this school. Truthfully girl, I think he has the hots for you." Heaven laughed at this.

"No fucking way. Shut up!" Hermione laughed just as hard. When she calmed down, she managed to get out a few words. "If he's changed so much…then why is he still calling me mudblood and all that jazz. I want to believe you because I think I like him. I'm so scared that I might even love him. God imagine that…me Hermione Granger in love with Draco Malfoy. Well I guess I should talk to him you know. Maybe see if he has changed, although I'm not ready to tell him about my "father" yet or anything really anything personal at that."

"Well you don't have to start of easy like what kind of music and colors and stuff. Can I ask you a question May."

"Sure. Shoot."

"Why do you do quotes when you say father? You don't have to tell me." Hermione sucked in her breath and sighed loudly.

"Well, it's because I found out he isn't my real father. But even if he were, I disowned him. You see before my mother met him she was in love with this wizard. But when she got pregnant he left her. She then met my "father" and married him. I just found out this summer. So I'm not a mudblood after all, I'm a half blood."

"Oh…I'm sorry. So why did you disown him?"

"Um, here read this because I don't like to talk about it." Hermione handed Heaven her notebook, which was opened to a page.

_Disowned_

_In my world  
In my life  
I tend to bend  
I tend to break  
Scream a lot  
Start to freak  
Because it's hard, to deal  
With the fucking memories of him, of you  
All the beatings, all the screams  
My scares, my broken heart..  
How to I erase what that fucking man did to me  
The hitting the punching the kicking  
Whips, sticks, belts, steel toed kicks  
I hate him I do  
That's why "father" I disowned you_

"Wow May, that was, wow? I can't believe he hit you."

"He didn't just hit me Heaven. He um, he molested me too.." Tears were running down Hermione's face now. Heaven wrapped her arms around the other girl. They both rocked back and forth.

Heaven looked up and shouted "Yo, come in!" when Draco knocked on the door.

"Um, is this a bad time?" He asked, looking back and forth between the two girls.

"No, Draco it's ok. I was just going to go take a bath anyway," Hermione wiped at her eyes and got up.

"Wait, May. I wanted to talk to you, that's why I came in here. You weren't answering when I knocked on your door so I checked in here."

"Ok, what's up?"

"I wanted to say sorry for earlier. No actually. I want to say sorry for everything that I have ever said or done to hurt you. I didn't mean those things. You see, my father, he was a very controlling man. He has to know everything I say and do. And if I don't do it, or if I do it wrong, I get punished. Since my father died last year, I have been trying to change my ways because it wasn't all my father. I take responsibility also. Anyway, as I said before I'm sorry. That's all."

Hermione stood shocked. She looked over at Heaven who was giving her the I-told-you-so look.

"Oh Draco, um thank you and I'm sorry to, because I can be a bitch but this right now is just to much for me to handle. I need some time alone." With that she walked out of the room and into the bathroom.

Draco sat down on Heaven's bed and asked, "Did I do something wrong?"

"Well babe, let us think about this. You two have been enemies for what, six years? Then all of a sudden, out of nowhere, you tell her you're sorry for being a complete dick to her. So I would say on top of all the shit she is going through that you sent her over the edge."

"What shit is she going through? Oh wait you mean the stuff about her dad. Oh shit!" Draco slammed his hand over his mouth.

Heaven eyed him suspiciously. "How did you know about him, because I seriously doubt she poured her heart out to you."

"Um, well you see because I'm a nosy bastard, I kind of read one page of her dairy thing."

"Damn it, you idiot! If you want her to like you, that's not the way to do it." She slapped him over the head.

"I know. You don't have to do that. Hey is that Hermione?" They both slipped out of the room and into the hall to listen. Coming from the bathroom was Hermione's beautiful voice.

_Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company _

_He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
But clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true_

"Wow, hey Draco, can you play any instruments?"

"Yeah, the drums. Why?"

"If May thinks it's a good idea, want to start a band?"

"You mean like the Weird Sisters?"

"Who? Oh wait, my cousin and his friends from Scotland listen to them. Yeah, like them."

"Sure, who's your cousin. Does he go here?"

"His name is Brian. He doesn't go here but one of his friends does. Maybe you know him, Matt Abboud?"

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying _

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer_

"Hmm, doesn't sound familiar. Anyway what about him?"

"He plays guitar and so does May, so there is our band. I know for a fact Matt will join. So…what do you say?"

He thought a minute. "Fine, but only if May does it."

Heaven rolled her eyes, "Boy you are totally into her."

"So, I don't care anymore. I do like her. I just wished she liked me."

They lapsed into silence and listened to the rest of the song Hermione was singing.

_  
I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another date  
A kiss upon my cheek  
As he reluctantly  
Asks if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well _

_Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying_

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer_

_Our love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore  
Uh  
Anymore (anymore)_

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
And every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
And I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer (a murderer)_

_No no no no_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

The bathroom door opened. Hermione's eyes widened and her mouth formed and O shape. Pulling the towel that was the only thing covering body closer she slammed the door.

"Malfoy, move your ass so I can go to my room!" she screamed. Running for his life, Malfoy yelled, "OK I'm GONE!" The bathroom door opened again to reveal a flushed Hermione and a laughing Heaven.

"Hey May, want to form a band?"

"Um, sure, but who is going to be in it. Close my door behind you." Hermione opened her closet and pulled out a black night gown that only came up to her thighs. Then she opened her dresser and pulled out a lace thong and a lace bra. Dropping the towel she pulled on her undergarments and then her night gown.

"You're not very modest are you?" Heaven asked laughing.

"I'm only modest around boys. So about this band, I know it's obviously going to be you and me. I will play guitar and be lead vocals and you play keyboard. So who will play drums and bass?"

"OK, well I was talking to Draco and he plays drums. He said he would do it if it was ok with you. My cousin's friend Matt goes here and I think he is in Ravenclaw. He plays any kind of guitar and I know he will do it. So it's up to you leader."

"Well I guess we can try this. Go get Matt and I will get Draco. Let's start this thing.

A/N: Ok, well guys that's it for this chapter. Please review I want to know what you think. Matt and Brian are also my own characters and the song is NOT mine. It's called_ Unfaithful_ by Ryanna. Thanks all. Review review!


	3. Girls kissing&Battle of the Bands

A/N: All poems and songs are mine unless stated otherwise.

**Warning: Contains some femslash in this chapter.**

Disclaimer:

Draco: Hey May, guess what?

Hermione: What ferret?

Draco: I love you, and I want to fuck you until the sun comes up.

Hermione: EWWWWWWW! GROSS! Smacks Draco's head

Draco: rubs head

Me: so yeah I don't own HP people JK does

Somewhere Out There

As the four teens sat in the head's common room they discussed names for their band.

"Well I think it should be something like Malfoy Is the King" Draco told them. This got him a smack from Heaven.

"In your dreams. Now really it should be something cool like DMH2"

"Really Heaven what is it with you and initials?"

"Well May, do you have something better?" Silence filled the room. "I didn't think so. Matt do you have any ideas?"

"Well, how about River of Tears?"

Draco started to cough.

"Draco, do you need some water?" Hermione asked slapping him on the back. This action caused him to cough for real which made Matt and Heaven break into fits of laughter.

"Ok, well since I'm the leader, I think that we should vote between the two. So all in favor of DMH2, raise your hand." Draco and Heaven raised their hands. "OK then, River of Tears?" Matt and May raised their hands. "Well shit it's a tie...ok lets decide this later. We should probably work on more important things like songs and stuff." After a mutual agreement from the group everyone started to work. Each person had a job. Hermione was group leader and song writer. Heaven was music writer. And Draco was manager. Matt was, well, Matt. That night the four became closer than ever, each of them having a level of trust gained by one another.

The next morning, Hermione awoke to someone's arms around her waist. She immediately froze up. Not wanting to awake the person she turned as best she could. Relaxing slightly when she saw it was Draco, she moved his arm from around her. Looking at the other three laying on the common room floor she quietly walked to her bedroom. Checking the time she gasped.

"DRACO, HEAVEN, MATT, WAKE UP WE'RE LATE FOR CLASSES!" Hermione screamed.

"Hermione...!"

"WHAT! WHY AREN'T YOU GETTING UP? WE ARE LATE!"

"BECAUSE we are NOT late – it's SATURDAY!" Hermione gave Heaven a sheepish grin.

"Um, right sorry. Well its 8:30 if anyone cares."

"WHAT! WE MISSED BREAKFAST!" the boys yelled in unison.

Hermione and Heaven rolled their eyes. "Well I'm taking a shower."

"Yo, May can I take a bath while your in the shower. It will be faster."

"Sure I don't care." The girls got up and headed for the bathroom laughing and giggling.

As they entered the bathroom both girls stripped down. Hermione climbed into the shower and Heaven into the bathtub.

"Hey, Hev."

"Yo?"

"I just though up a stupid but great name for the band."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"The Girls Love The Boys. What do you think?"

"Oh my god that's so funny. I love it though. Do you May?"

"Do I what?"

"Do you love him?"

"Heaven, come on. I just barely got to know the real him. I don't even know if I LIKE him. What about you. You have any feelings for Matty boy?" she asked with a giggle.

"Oh yeah, I love him with the deepest desire." They giggled some more. Hermione turned off her shower and climbed out. Drying off she watched Heaven climb out of the tub. "Do you think this could ever work out?"

"What May, your questions are so...oh I don't know but I never know what you mean."

"DO you think this band, and Draco and I being friends could work out?"

"Oh, most definitely. I also think tha..." She was interrupted by banging on the door. "What? We are having hot lesbian sex in here and don't want to be disturbed!" Hermione laughed so hard she fell to the floor. The door flew open to reveal Draco and Matt looking excited.

"Hey! No you're not."

"Well duh, Hermione is straight why would she want to have sex with me." Draco blanched.

"You're a lesbian?"

"No, I'm bi. Hmm I thought you knew. Guess I only told May. Oh well. Besides I like Matt. Why do you think I suggested him instead of the other two guitar players I know. Anyway, men, let us get dressed so we can go for a walk shall we." The girls went to their own rooms and got dressed.

Hermione changed a lot over the summer. Not just her personality but also her body. She had bigger curves that were just the right size. Her hair got straighter and a lot less frizzy and her complexion was tanned. Also, because of the new clothes she got complemented her even better. May threw on a short black skirt and a baby blue tee shirt.

Putting on shoes, and then running a brush through her hair she walked out the door.

Heaven and the boys where waiting for her in the common room. "Ok, let's go."

Making a line they all looped arms and walked out the portrait into the hall. Everyone that walked by gave them odd looks, wondering what two Gryffindors, a Ravenclaw and a Slytherin were doing together, and touching for that matter. Not caring what everyone else thought, the foursome continued their walk towards the lake. Once they reached the front door they were stopped by the Headmaster.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy good morning. Please make sure you are at lunch today, for I need to make an announcement and I will need you there. Have a wonderful day." Leaving it at that, with no more information, he left them in the hall.

"I wonder what that's about?" asked Matt.

"Well what ever it is, we will find out in about two hours." They all agreed and walked outside. Hermione inhaled deeply at the fresh scent of fall. She loved being outside. She started to softly sing as they walked along:

_Fathers hands were lined with dirt  
From long days in the field  
And mothers hands are serving meals  
In a cafe on Main Street  
With mouths to feed  
Just trying to keep clothing on our backs  
And all I hear about is  
And how it's so bad, it's so bad_

_It's too bad, It's stupid  
Too late, so wrong, so long  
It's too bad that we had no time to rewind  
Let's walk, let's talk  
Let's talk_

_You left without saying goodbye  
Although I'm sure you tried  
You call the house from time to time  
To make sure we're alive  
But you weren't there  
Right when I'm needed you the most  
And now I dream about it  
And how it's so bad, it's so bad_

_It's too bad, It's stupid  
Too late, so wrong, so long  
It's too bad that we had no time to rewind  
Let's walk, let's talk  
Let's talk_

_Father's hands are lined with guilt  
For tearing us apart  
Guess it turned out in the end  
Just look at where we are  
We made it out, we still got clothing on our backs  
And now I scream about it  
And how it's so bad, it's so bad_

_It's too bad, It's stupid  
Too late, so wrong, so long  
It's too bad that we had no time to rewind  
Let's walk, let's talk  
Let's talk_

_It's too bad, It's stupid  
Too late, so wrong, so long  
It's too bad that we had no time to rewind  
Let's walk, let's talk  
Let's talk_

_No time, last one, let's go_

"Hermione is that song about your dad?" Draco asked?

"Sort of. It's about my real dad leaving me and my mom. But let's not talk about it. You guys, I thought up a new name but only if you guys like it. The Girls Love The Boys. What do you think boys." Hermione and Heaven sniggered.

"I don't think so Hermione its sounds to girly."

"Yeah May, I agree with Matt." Hermione sighed.

"Fine, then. I guess you guys don't get to see me and Heaven make out."

"WHAT!"

"Run Heaven RUN!" Hermione laughed and screamed at the same time. The girls broke away from the boys and ran towards the lake.

"GET THEM!" Matt screamed. Draco and Matt chased after the girls. Both girls looked around franticly for a place to go.

"Heaven quick take your shoes of and jump in the lake." Doing just that they both jumped into the lake and swam out as far as they god before they got too tired. As they watched the boys pull their shirts and shoes off they looked at each other.

The boys started swimming towards the girls but when they looked but they were gone.

"Hey, where'd they go?" getting worried now Matt and Draco looked around and under the water for Heaven and Hermione.

"Yo, boys what's going on out there?"

"Yeah, how's the water?" sniggering the girls grinned sheepishly when the boys growled and yelled at them for scaring them. As they got out of the water both girls went over and hugged their respective boys.

"We're sorry. We'll make it up to you." Hermione said while cautiously wrapping her arms around Draco.

"Yeah, we'll do something for you," said Heaven as she jumped into Matt's arms.

"Really now…will you to make out with each other?" Matt asked.

"Heaven, I think men are perverted pigs."

"Yes May, I agree. Well maybe if you can convince May, then we'll kiss, but that's it."

"Hermione…please…," Matt gave her puppy dog eyes. She sighed and looked up at Draco.

"Babe I don't care I'm happy if you just cuddle with me." He pulled her closer. Hermione's stomach fluttered. 'What does this mean. I know I like him and he likes me. Merlin I need to talk to him about this. I have to tell him things so he will understand.' She sighed again.

"Ok fine but only in our common room."

They all headed back to the common room. Hermione and Heaven were seated on the floor in front of each other. Matt and Draco were sitting on the couch.

"We have 15 minutes until lunch, so lets get this done." Hermione leaned in towards Heaven.

Heaven took Hermione's head into her hands and closed her eyes. Hermione followed. Their lips touched slowly at first but then the kiss grew needy. Hermione pulled Heaven onto her lap. The other girl wrapped her legs around the others waist and slipped her tongue into Hermione's mouth. Hermione moaned softly and moved her hands to rest on Heavens breasts. Rubbing them slightly she got the other girl to moan and rotate Hermione's hands in massaging motions. Heaven did the same for Hermione.

"Matt, as great as this is, are you a little jealous?"

"Yeah man I think I am."

This caused the girls to pull away and laugh.

"Hermione, you're awesome."

"Well so are you. Friends?"

"Duh." The girls hugged and stood up.

"Lets go to lunch men."

Hermione grabbed Draco's hand as Heaven grabbed Matt's hand. The four walked to the great hall for lunch. When they all sat at their respective tables, Dumbledore quieted everyone down to make an announcement.

"Students of Hogwarts. I am pleased to announce that this year we will be having a new kind of battle. It is something Muggles call a Battle of the Bands. This battle is were different musical bands get together and compete against each other to see which band is better. Much like quidditch. The prize for this competition is that the winning band will get to play at the Halloween Ball, Yule Ball and at Graduation. Battle of the Bands will take place until the week before Halloween. This will give the winning band time to prepare. So if you would like to enter, in the hallway outside of this door will be a list that you can sign. Please just put your band name and the members of your band. That will be all."

Hermione and Heaven looked at each other, then at Matt and Draco. They all nodded their heads. They were entering that battle.

A/n: OK well a few things. One the song was not mine it is called Too bad by Nickleback and the Second thing is please let me know which band name you like better let me know choices bellow

A MDH2

Or

B River of Tears


	4. Somewhere Out There

A/n: all poems and songs are mine unless stated otherwise. The band title is going to be River of Tears. Also I'm going to make the time skip ahead so don't get mad. It would take forever to go day by day.

**Thanks to**: _xharryxpotterxislovex, Alexandra90, Dying of Reality, forkslover1_

And special thanks to my beta _Star (the l was a typo)_

Disclaimer:

Hermione: Draco, what is this?

Draco: Um nothing, give it here!

Hermione: Why do YOU have a Barbie?

Draco: A what? That's Tiffany the Witch. Gasp

Hermione: Ha-ha, you play with dolls

Me: So yeah, I don't own the HP people JK does.

Somewhere Out There

The foursome gathered outside the hallway where the sign up sheet was. Hermione watched as many students signed the sheet. She was shocked to see Harry and Ron sign. Hermione was pulled from her thoughts when her name was called.

"May, so what's our band name going to be? We need to put it up there." Heaven asked while leaning on her boyfriend.

"Well, if it's ok with you guys I want us to be called River of Tears." She looked around for approval. Draco shrugged and nodded. Matt gave thumbs up, pleased that his idea was chose. Heaven nodded. "Ok then, let's do this." Hermione walked over and signed the sheet.

After she was done, she looked back at it and saw the time when her band was to perform. _River of Tears 10:30 a.m. October 22nd Great Hall._

"OK, we meet here at 10:30 the 22nd. So that gives us almost two months to practice and come up with songs to play and sing. We are going to need to make a schedule for when to meet. I don't know about you but I still want to pass my classes. Anyone have any ideas? How about you Mr. Manager?" Hermione smiled looking over at Draco.

"Well, I think we could practice every Saturday. Also whenever we have time after homework and studying we should practice."

"What about quidditch?" Matt asked.

"I'm not on the team anymore. I gave the spot away. I never really liked playing. It was something my father wanted, not me."

"Well, then that settles it. Let's go practice." Heaven pulled on Matt and reached for Hermione's hand. They all walked to the Head's common room.

"We have a problem."

"What's that May?"

"Draco and Matt don't have instruments."

"Says who?" Matt reached into is pocket and pulled out a shrunken guitar case. When he unshrank it they all saw a black bass guitar with blue lightening streaks.

"Nice. I'll go get my drum set." Draco walked off to his room. Piece by piece he brought out the deep green colored drum set.

"Ok, well I have MY guitar and Heaven is using my keyboard. So let's do this.

They practiced all day and night, all four forgetting about dinner. When 11 rolled around they finally stopped to take a break.

"Does anyone know what time it is?" Hermione looked around at them, to see everyone falling asleep. "Ok, I'm guessing it's late." Hermione walked over and lay down next to an almost sleeping Draco. She spooned herself into his body. "Draco," she whispered.

"Hmm?"

"What is this?"

"Whatever you want it to be. I already told you I liked you." With that, he got up and walked out of the portrait hole.

Sighing, Hermione got up and went after him. She heard footsteps ahead and followed them. They continued until they reached the astronomy tower. Walking inside she saw Draco standing on the ledge of the tower looking at the sky.

"Hermione, why can't you accept that I've changed? Why are you leading me on? Earlier you hugged me. You LET me hold you in my arms. You've been holding my hand. Just now you laid down next to me. If you don't want to be with me then why are you hurting me? I have feelings you know." Hermione walked up and stood next to him. Dangerously close to the edge she held onto his arm for support.

"I know Draco. I know you have feelings. You have to understand me. The whole time I have known you, you were nothing but a prick to me. Also, you have to let me take my time with you. You're a man. I have had bad experiences with men. My stepfather, he um, molested and hit me. It's hard for me ok. And for me to have just told you, that should show you that I believe you. I trust you now. Just don't let me down ok." She turned to hug him, but lost her footing. Her body was falling. She screamed.

"HERMIONE!" Draco reached for her.

_Last time I talked to you  
You were lonely and out of place  
You were looking down on me  
Lost out in space_

We laid underneath the stars  
Strung out and feeling brave  
I watched the red orange glow  
I watched you float away

Down here in the atmosphere  
Garbage and city lights  
You've gone to save your tired soul  
You've gone to save our lives

I turned on the radio  
To find you on satellite  
I'm waiting for the sky to fall  
I'm waiting for a sign

And all we are  
Is all so far

Draco looked around frantically for something to help him. "Wand, you idiot." He thought to himself. He pulled out is wand and shouted a spell to slow her down. It worked a little. "She's falling too fast still. My BROOM!" He turned around and screamed "Accio broom!" It zoomed into the room. He jumped on and raced to catch her.

_You're falling back to me  
The star that I can see yeah  
I know your out there, somewhere out there  
You're falling out of reach  
Defying gravity yeah  
I know you're out there, somewhere out there_

Hope you remember me  
When you're home sick and need a change  
I miss your purple hair  
I miss the way you taste  
I know you'll come back some day  
On a bed of nails I wait  
I'm praying that you don't burn out or fade away

And all we are  
Is all so far

"DRACO! HELP!" Hermione screamed. She reached her arms out. He was coming closer but he was out of reach. She was falling. The spell was wearing off. The ground was coming at her fast. Her fingers were touching his. They couldn't hold on.

_You're falling back to me  
The star that I can see yeah  
I know your out there, somewhere out there  
You're falling out of reach  
Defying gravity yeah  
I know you're out there, somewhere out there_

You're falling back to me  
The star that I can see  
I know your out there, oh  
Your falling out of reach  
Defying gravity  
I know you're out there, somewhere out there

He got closer and closer. "Just a little more. Come on damn broom. Go faster!"

"Hold on May, I got you!" He grabbed her hand, just before she hit the ground. Suspended in the air he pulled her to him. Both of them were shaking. "God, I thought I lost you."

She cried into his shoulder getting closer to him. They sat five feet above the ground, holding each other under the stars.

_You're falling back to me  
The star that I can see yeah  
I know your out there, somewhere out there  
Your falling out of reach  
Defying gravity yeah  
I know you're out there, somewhere out there_

You're falling back to me  
I know, I know  
You're falling out of reach oh  
I know...

Draco flew them back to the astronomy tower and they lay together on the floor, neither one having the strength to move. Hermione was snuggled into his chest, tears staining her face.

"Hermione, will you never let me go forever?"

"Only if you never let me go forever."

"I promise not to."

"Ditto." With that word she fell asleep in his arms. Draco conjured up a blanket and covered them. He then fell asleep too.

A/n: I know this one is shorter than the last, but I wanted to get it written. The song is NOT mine it is called Somewhere Out There by Our Lady Peace. Also a note on this song, Draco is thinking of the lyrics as Hermione is falling. So this song is going to be his song. But you will have to wait till later to know about that. Thanks all.


	5. The Battle

A/n: Like always I own all songs our poems unless stated otherwise. Also I'm very sad with the amount of reviews I'm getting. I have decided to make it so Until I get at least 15 reviews altogether that I wont update. Also for anyone that does not understand BATTLE of the BANDS in my story I'm going to have 3 stages. So each time a band wins, it will all come down to the final two bands. Then they will be judged by their song. Thanks everyone.

**Thanks To**: _**xharryxpotterxislovex**; Dying of Reality; HydeHijacktGackt and_ Special thanks to my beta **_Star_**

Disclaimer: I'm not in the mood to write my usual thing. I don't own HP people, JK does.

Somewhere Out There

Hermione woke up that morning to the sun shining in her eyes. She rolled over slowly remembering the night before. Looking over at Draco, she was shocked to see how close they were. She got scared. Getting up slowly and quietly as to not disturb him, she walked away from one of the only men that had ever cared for her that year. Knowing what she was doing and thinking it was for the best she walked out of the astronomy tower.

Draco rolled over. When he didn't feel Hermione next to him, he looked up. He didn't see her and jumped to his feet. He raced through the door and headed to the common room. "Hermione?" he called breathlessly.

"You're late for rehearsal Draco, take your place." She said in a cold tone. Confused, but not wanting to fight it he took his place at his drum set. Draco's mind was racing. He didn't understand why Hermione was being so cold to him. 'What about last night? She came with me. She told me she would never leave me. I need some time to think. She won't let me leave though. Fuck her. She wants to be a bitch, let her.' With that he threw his drum sticks down and walked to his room, slamming the door behind him.

Hermione cringed inside. She knew he was hurting. She was too, but she wasn't ready for this. 'Am I?' she asked herself. 'He has been nothing but nice to you. Last night he saved your life for god sakes. Yes, but what about those last six years. He explained them to you already. I know, but I just can't do it right now. I can't. Damn it.' Hermione looked at Matt and Heaven. "Guys, lets forget about today I need to be alone." She ran to her room and slammed the door shut behind her.

Heaven and Matt knew better than to go after them. They looked at each other, shrugged, and started to snog.

Draco sat in his room writing music. He wanted to sing these songs for Hermione. He wanted her to know how much she was hurting him. After only two days he was hurting from being away from her. If someone told him that he, Draco Malfoy, would be hurting because of Hermione Granger he would have sent them to St. Mungo's. Finishing up his second song lyrics, he began to write the music.

Hermione was lying on her bed. She had tear tracks running down her face. She rubbed at them furiously she tried to get ride of them. She hated crying for any reason. She felt like it gave people the satisfaction of knowing she could be upset. Sighing, she sat up and grabbed her diary. She felt like writing poems.

_Forbidden_

_Forbidden you and me_

_Nothing we can do_

_I love you _

_Do you love me?_

_I don't know_

_If you do_

_Would you ever admit it?_

_We are forbidden_

_Forever hidden _

_By our peers_

_By our fears_

_Sacred to tell you_

_Don't know what to do_

_How do I show you?_

_I don't know you_

_Forbidden, you and me_

_Forever hidden_

_Forbidden_

She sighed and closed her dairy. Hermione looked up when she heard a knock on her door. Getting up she walked to it. As she opened the door, Heaven rushed in, her face flushed. She was smiling. "What are you so happy about?" Hermione asked now curious, her bad mood put aside.

"Well two things: one, I just had a huge make out session with Matt," The two giggled like little school girls, "and two, Draco just asked me to ask you if it would be ok for him to sing a couple of song for our band in the battle?"

"Malfoy can sing? Who knew? Sure I guess. Tell him I want to hear the songs first." She turned away motioning for the other girl to follow her.

"About that, he doesn't want you to hear the songs he wrote until then, I guess. Anyway, so he asked me to give you this to listen to," Heaven handed her a CD.

Hermione looked at it skeptically. Walking over to her CD player she slid the CD in and pressed play. The most amazing male voice she ever heard came out of the stereo. She quickly covered her surprise and amazement and told Heaven that it was fine but to give the band the sheet music to practice.

Draco was sitting in his room waiting for Heaven to come back with the answer. He was slowly nodding off when the door slammed open. "Merlin!" Draco yelled.

"Sorry Draco. Anyway she said it was ok. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, but I can't say I will answer the question."

"What is going on between you and Hermione? You two were fine yesterday. I thought you guys might even get together. But then when she came into the common room this morning she was all depressed and distant."

"Heaven, I really don't know. I know as much as you do. I woke up this morning to find her gone. Then I come back here and she is being a bitch. When it comes time for the battle though she will know how I feel. Maybe just maybe we can get back together."

**Draco's POV**

Weeks passed until it was the day of the battle. Many bands were there. There was an all Slytherin band that sang hard rock. Potter and Weasley were singing rock.

A/N: This is the song RON HARRY sing

_Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing  
And this is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me of what I really am  
This is how you remind me of what I really am _

It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breaking  
I've been wronged, I've been down  
Into the bottom of every bottle  
These five words in my head  
Scream are we having fun yet?  
Yeah, yeah, are we having fun yet?  
Yeah, yeah, are we having fun yet?  
Yeah, yeah, are we having fun yet?  
Yeah, yeah, no, no

After a few more bands and it was finally their turn. Hermione told them that their first song they would sing would be Draco's. The group set up the stage. Each one of them took their place. Hermione introduced them.

"Hey everyone, we are River of Tears. This song is going to be sung by Draco Malfoy."

Draco looked around at all the shocked faces. He never told anyone he could sing. It wasn't something he liked to share with people. He walked up to the microphone. "This song is called Let You Go." He sat down at his drum set and cued them to begin.

_Broken promises  
But you don't really mind  
It's not the first time  
And you know it, don't you know  
Tell me why it is you only smile inside  
But when you break me into nothing  
Don't you know _

It's not like I haven't tried  
Over and over again  
Stupid fights  
Wrong or right  
Goodbye...

Chorus:  
I Remember when you came with me that night  
We said forever, that you would never let me go  
But here I am again  
With nothing left inside  
No I don't wanna, but I gotta let you go

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione realized that he was singing about her. She remembered what they had said that night in the astronomy tower.

"_Hermione, will you never let me go forever?"_

"_Only if you never let me go forever."_

"_I promise not to."_

"_Ditto."_

She sighed and continued playing listening to the rest of the song.

_You're the one mistake  
I really didn't mind  
So beautiful, unmerciful  
It took me down  
Too little and too late  
So now I know your kind  
You fake it easy, just to please me  
Don't you know _

It's not like we haven't tried  
Over and over again  
Sleepless nights wrong or right  
Goodbye...

Chorus:  
(Slows down)

I gotta let you go...  
It's you...  
There's nothing I can do

I remember when you came with me that night  
You said forever

_You said forever_

_You said forever_

_  
Here I am again  
With nothing left inside  
No I don't wanna but I gotta  
Let you go _

Chorus:

The hall was quiet as Draco stood up and walked back over to the main microphone.

"Thank you everyone."

At that moment, loud applause erupted through the whole hall. After they got off stage, there was one more band after them. Then Dumbledore walked up. He quieted everyone down.

"These four finalists will be moving on to Round Two that will take place in an hour. Please prepare yourselves for the next battle, Cry Tears of Blood." Draco looked over at the Slytherin band that had sung the hard rock. "H&R," Harry and Ron whooped with laughter and gave each other high fives. "P2," The Patil twins screeched in delight. "And last but not least, River of Tears." Draco stood up and hugged Hermione. When they realized what they had been hugging for awhile, Hermione pulled away and ran over to Heaven. Draco and Matt gave each other high fives.

"Alright, come on guys lets go practice our next song!" Hermione led the other three to the common room. This time around they had chosen Hermione's new song to sing. If they got to the third round, they would have Draco sing his last song. When they had five minutes before the show they walked to the Great Hall.

When they got down there, Harry and Ron were on first. They sang another rock song and were followed by Cry Tears of Blood.

_If I ever... If I never  
Make me understand the thought whatever  
Make me see... make me be  
Make me understand you're there for me _

Take this life. I'm right here  
stay a while and breathe me in  
Take this life. I'm right here  
Stay a while and breathe me in

These thoughts burn a hole in my heart  
These thoughts will keep me feeling  
These thoughts burn a hole in my heart  
These thoughts will keep me feeling

If I ever... If I never  
Make me understand the thought whatever  
Make me see... make me be  
Make me understand you're there for me

Take this life. I'm right here  
stay a while and breathe me in  
Take this life. I'm right here  
stay a while and breathe me in

_  
_After them, P2 took the stage. They sang a sister song. Then finally It was their turn again Hermione climbed on stage, walked over to the microphone, cleared her throat and said, "This time I will be singing. This song is called Goodbye to you." She stepped back and picked up her purple guitar. She cued the others and they started.

_Of all the things I've believed in  
I just want to get it over with  
Tears form behind my eyes  
But I do not cry  
Counting the days that pass me by _

I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
It feels like I'm starting all over again  
The last three years were just pretend  
And I said,

Chorus:  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to

I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
To a place where I am blinded by the light  
But it's not right

Chorus

And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine  
I want you  
But I'm not giving in this time

Chorus x2

And when the stars fall  
I will lie awake  
You're my shooting star

When she finished, the hall was once again silent. She walked forward towards the microphone and said, "Thank you everyone." Then the band walked of stage and sat in the audience and waited for the results. As Dumbledore walked on stage this time, he didn't have to quiet down the students.

"Thank you for the sudden quietness. Now there will only be two bands left going to the third round. Once again it will take place an hour from the moment I dismiss you all. The following two bands please stand, P2 and River of Tears." Both bands stood and the hall cheered.

Hermione, Draco, Matt and Heaven were all so happy they couldn't stop smiling. "Now you are dismissed to practice your next song. Please be back in one hour. The first band to go on will be P2. Thank you."

When the hour was up, all the students were settled back into the Great Hall. P2 was first onstage with their song.

_It takes you to another place,  
imagine everything you can.  
All the colors start to blend,  
the system overloads again. _

Can You feel it, can you feel it,  
Rushin' through your hair,  
Rushin' through your head,  
Can you feel it, can you feel it,

Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you'll try.

Don't let nobody tell you,  
Don't let nobody tell you,  
Don't let nobody tell you your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you'll try.

"Next, River of Tears," Dumbledore announced from the side of the stage. Hermione led her band on stage. She motioned for then to get into place. Walking over to the microphone, she pulled Draco with her. "This song will be sung by Draco Malfoy." Hermione stepped back and picked up her guitar. Draco looked out at all the students.

"This next song is called Somewhere Out There." With that he sat at his drum set, cued the band and they started.

A/N: This is the song that was in the last chapter.

_Last time I talked to you  
You were lonely and out of place  
You were looking down on me  
Lost out in space _

Laying underneath the stars  
Strung out and feeling great  
Watch the red orange glow  
Watch it float away

Down here in the atmosphere  
Garbage and city lights  
Gonna save you're tired soul  
You're gonna save our lives  
Turn on the radio to  
Find you in satellite  
I'm waiting for the sky to fall  
I'm waiting for a sign

And all we are  
Is all so far

You're falling back to me  
The star that I can see  
I know you're out there somewhere out there  
You're falling out of reach  
Defying gravity  
I know you're out there  
Somewhere out there

Hope you remember me  
When you're homesick and need a change  
I miss you're purple hair  
I miss the way you taste  
I know you'll come back someday  
On a bed of nails I wait  
I'm praying that you don't burn out  
Or fade away

And all we are  
Is all so far

You're falling back to me  
The star that I can see  
I know you're out there somewhere out there  
You're falling out of reach  
Defying gravity  
I know you're out there  
Somewhere out there

You're falling back to me  
The star that I can see  
I know you're out there

You're falling out of reach  
Defying gravity  
I know you're out there  
Somewhere out there

You're falling back to me  
The star that I can see  
I know you're out there somewhere out there  
You're falling out of reach  
Defying gravity  
I know you're out there  
Somewhere out there

You're falling back to me  
I know, I know

You're falling out of reach  
I know

Hermione was in tears at the end of the song she couldn't take it anymore. She had to stop the madness of ignoring the one she loved. Draco stood up and walked over to the microphone. Before he got to say anything, Hermione reached him and pulled him to her. She pressed her lips to his. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Draco looked up and the students where watching them; some with shocked expressions, others with hate and disgust and some with smiles. "Thank you everyone." There were random claps from around the room. Most were still in denial at what had just happened. The band got off the stage and took their seats.

Dumbledore once again climbed up onto the stage and all was silent. "I would like to say that everyone that performed in the Battle of the Bands today has great talent. For those who did not make it, you can always practice more and try again some other time. For those that went to the 2nd stage, great job. And for the two star bands that made it to the 3rd, I congratulate you. But I'm sorry to say we can only have one winner. The winner of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Battle of the Bands is…"

A/N: OK, ha-ha! You have to wait to see who the winner is. Also none of those songs were mine. Only the poem called Forbidden. The songs are:

Harry and Ron sing: How You Remind ME by Nickleback

Draco Sings: Let U Go by Ashley Parker Angel and Somewhere Out There by Our Lady Peace

Hermione sings: Goodbye To You by Michelle Branch

P2 sings: Into the Rush by Ally and AJ

Cry Tears of Blood sings: Take This Life by In Flames

OK that's it. Also I'm for real - if I don't get my 8 reviews up to 15, I might not update. So find people to R&R. Thanks.


	6. Read

Ok this is just an authors not . I just wanted everyone to know I'm going away for the weekend and that i'm strating school so I might night get my next chapter up uuntil later than I plaind sorry guys please forgive me thanks. Also please dont report this cause i know we arent supposed to have a/n as chapter but after i write my next chapter i'm delting this thanx.!

BlackScream16 aka Amanda


End file.
